Flint's Infernape
| ability= | location=Sinnoh | evolution=2| epnum=DP165| numeps1=an unknown number of| firststagename=Chimchar| numeps2=an unknown number of| secondstagename=Monferno| epname=Flint Sparks the Fire!| firstevoep=DP165| firstevoname=Prior to Flint Sparks the Fire!| prevonum=390| evo1num=391| evo2num=392| secondevoep=DP165| secondevoname=Prior to Flint Sparks the Fire!| current=With Flint| enva1=Bill Rogers| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva2=Bill Rogers| java2=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva3=Bill Rogers| java3=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Flint's Infernape (Japanese: 'オーバのゴウカザル ' Ōba's Goukazaru) is the only known Pokémon owned by in the anime. It is also one of the Pokémon he uses in the games, being his main one in . History It was revealed in Flint Sparks the Fire! that Infernape battled by Flint's side since he was a child, when it was a Chimchar. At the time, had a notorious reputation of being full of hoodlums. Having battles day after day, Flint and Chimchar were soon known as the strongest Trainers in all of Sunyshore. When Flint first met Volkner, Chimchar had just taken on two Trainers who sent out and , defeating them with a single . Flint then went on ahead to have a battle with Volkner's , which he won. Soon, Volkner challenged them again, which he won, causing a rivalry between the two. Later, the two were shown wondering in a forest at night, during a rain. Encountering a rogue Pokémon poacher and his , the two were forced to battle side-by-side with each other for the first time. With Chimchar and Flint getting knocked down by Houndoom's Flamethrower, Volkner is left to continue on his own. Finishing up with , the poacher is finally chased away. He is later revealed to be the Proprietor, a good friend of both in the present day. Exhausted from the battle, the gang was shown lying on the ground, becoming friends since that day. Having had numerous battles with Volkner day after day, Flint finally decided to leave the city on his journey to becoming stronger. In Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, Flint recalled battling in the finals of the Sinnoh League. Being about Ash's age, he was the clear underdog, going up against with his . Beginning with , Snorlax was able to simply blow the flames away. Monferno then followed up with a , with Snorlax's belly easily absorbing the impact. Snorlax then used for a successful hit. Against all odds, Flint ended up winning the Sinnoh League and later became a member of the , with Monferno evolving to . ]] Infernape debuted in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where it saved Ash from Volkner's Gym's arm machines that had grabbed him as he refused to take a free Badge, which Volkner was now giving away due to loss of passion. Fruitlessly trying to convince him to have the battle, the decision was made for Flint to battle Ash in his place, which Volkner agreed to watch. Taking on as its first opponent, Buizel started out with , which Infernape dodged with a high jump. With Infernape still in the air, Ash ordered Buizel to use , which it easily blocked, having its hands frozen in the process. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Buizel then unleashed , only to have his hands freed. As its fourth move, Buizel went out charging with , countered by Infernape's , which knocked Buizel out of the match. Infernape's next opponent was none other than . Ash's Infernape started off with a , which Flint's evaded. It then used a series of es, all of which were dodged. Despite a vigorous attempt, Ash's Infernape proved no match either, as it was knocked out by an exceedingly powerful Mach Punch, earning Flint's Infernape two wins in a row. As its last opponent it faced . Unlike the last two, it held on well. During the battle, it sparked the flashback of Volkner battling side-by-side with Flint in the woods. After a long battle, Pikachu went charging with Volt Tackle, clashed by Infernape's . As Pikachu was finally unable to continue, Flint was awarded the win of the match. In Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, Infernape came to the rescue when robbed 's . Infernape stopped them by using Overheat and sent them blasting off. Afterwards, it had a battle with Jasmine's Steelix, which Infernape again won with a single Flare Blitz. Infernape briefly appeared alongside Flint during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In Memories are Made of Bliss!, Flint finally challenged Cynthia for the title of Pokémon Champion. Defeating two of her Pokémon, Infernape finally went up against Cynthia's Garchomp. After a fierce battle, Flint ordered Infernape to finish the battle with Flare Blitz, countered by Garchomp's . With Infernape unable to stand, it was finally eliminated from the match. Personality and characteristics Infernape is considered to be quite a humdinger, as it is very well-trained and powerful. This strength was first shown when it was still a Chimchar where it took out a and singlehandedly. The same also applies to Flint's battle with Ash when it easily took out all three of his Pokémon. Infernape is also highly persistent, fighting to the very end with in Flint's battle with Cynthia even after having been previously weakened from defeating two of her other Pokémon. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Chimchar Flamethrower|1=Monferno Flamethrower|2=Monferno Mach Punch|3=Infernape Overheat}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower as a Chimchar|1=Flamethrower as a Monferno|2=Mach Punch as a Monferno|3=Overheat}}|image2=Flint Infernape mod 4}}|0=ThunderPunch|1=Close Combat|2=Mach Punch|3=Flare Blitz}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Thunder Punch|1=Close Combat|2=Mach Punch|3=Flare Blitz}}}} In the games Infernape is Flint's highest-leveled Pokémon in Diamond and Pearl, and though it isn't in Platinum (that position being given to his instead), it is still used in his team when rebattling the Elite Four. In the TCG This listing is of cards featuring Flint's Infernape in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=43/111|jpset=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpsetlink2=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset2=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum2=003/018}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=108/111|jpset=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpsetlink2=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset2=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum2=004/018}} Trivia * Infernape is subject to a continuity error: in Flint Sparks the Fire!, it was shown to still be a Chimchar when Flint is an adult, but is a Monferno in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, where Flint is still a child. It's unknown if Monferno's appearance is a mistake or a retcon to their story. Related articles Infernape Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters de:Ignaz’ Panferno es:Infernape de Flint/Fausto fr:Simiabraz d'Adrien it:Infernape di Vulcano